heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The A-Tom-Inable Snowman
August 4, 1966 |color_process=Metrocolor |runtime=6:39 |preceded_by=Matinee Mouse |followed_by=Catty-Cornered |movie_language=English }} The A-Tom-Inable Snowman is a 1966 Tom and Jerry cartoon directed by Abe Levitow and produced by Chuck Jones. The title is a play on The Abominable Snowman. Plot This episodes begins with Tom trying to eat Jerry in a log cabin. Jerry got sprinkled in pepper, which cause him to sneeze. Tom notices Jerry in the cuckoo clock. Tom turns the clock's hands up to 5:00 and he waves to Jerry. He did it a second time and turns it up to 4:00. Tom licks the mouse but the third time when he turns it up to 3:00, instead of Jerry, a bomb pops out. Tom swallows it and it explodes inside his mouth. The credits are shown with Tom and Jerry skiing. In the Alps, Tom is knocked cold while chasing Jerry. However, he is revived by a St. Bernard dog with a keg of brandy. The alcohol makes Tom drunk. He starts seeing hallucinations, like five Jerrys. Tom counts "1, 2, 3-*HIC*". He sees hallucinations of a hole. He seems to see countless holes. Tom hiccups to the real hole, causing him to get frozen solid, requiring the St. Bernard's assistance once again. And once again, he got intoxicated, causing himself to ski on his feet (as he hiccups). Jerry and the dog watched at him, as they shaked hands for his "cure". But Tom intentionally bumps his head onto a tree, causing himself to be unconscious as the dog felt worried, trying to make him cure. Inside a cabin (where the St. Bernard dog lives), Tom is sick as Jerry watches him, feeling worried. Tom then asks Jerry to get some tissue near him to "wipe" his sneeze. But he was actually tricking Jerry by grabbing him. About to eat him, the St. Bernard dog pours the boiling water on the tub, causing Tom to turn red and free Jerry as he feels it on his feet. In a high temperature, Tom jumps very high, escaping from the cabin, and leading to another very far place. But he returns to the cabin because he "forgot" to get Jerry, grabbing him as he sticks his tongue out to the dog. But another attempt from the hot water causes him to jump high again, but with Jerry. Tom escapes with Jerry to a tropical island, where he is knocked out by a falling coconut. Fortunately, help is on hand—the St. Bernard appears once again to revitalise Tom. Tom once again becomes intoxicated and meanders out to sea, with the rescue hound and Jerry waving goodbye and "The End" appearing on a red circle. Crew *Animation: Ken Harris, Don Towsley, Dick Thompson, Ben Washam, Phil Roman *Layout: Robert Givens *Backgrounds: Robert Inman *Production Manager: Earl Jonas *Story: Bob Ogle *Music: Dean Elliott *Production Supervised by: Les Goldman *Produced by: Chuck Jones *Directed by: Abe Levitow *MPAA Certificate Number: 21210 External links * * Category:1966 animated films Category:Films directed by Abe Levitow Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:1960s American animated films Category:1960s comedy films Category:Films set in Europe